fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aion
"Wait... A plush?! What?! No! I will never... Okay, fine, if it will keep your identities safe..."- Aion's reaction when the cures tell him to act like a bunny-plush for the first time. History In the Timeless zone Aion doesn't remember his parents, or even if he has parents. When he was young, the only motherly figure he had was White Lady. He loved being around her, pulling pranks on her every so often, which she, too, enjoyed. When he grew up, he came to be a lot more polite and mature than he had acted in his younger years (if you could call it years in a place where time doesn't flow the same way as on earth), and he came to be White Lady's closest advisor, and left hand. On Earth After he was sent to earth when Chronos and his minions attacked, he began searching for those that could help him and the White Lady. It is unknown how long he was searching for before he found Kaede, but it can be assumed that it was more than a week. Meeting Kaede After Kaede became Cure Secret for the first time and beat her first Gyaku, he introduced himself, and she accepted his explanation of what was going on fairly quickly, but he wasn't entierly happy living with Kaede, seeing as her little sister, Astraea seemed to always barge in when he was about to relax from the plush act. Meeting Hotaru When Hotaru became Cure Daylight, he was not very happy, as he believed that she was weak, and wouldn't possibly be able to help, he was really rough on her, and this caused Kaede to schold him, and he himself snapped back. Eventually, when Cure Daylight proved him wrong by purifying a Gyaku herself, he became much nicer to her, and eventually moved from Kaede to Hotaru, seeing as Hotaru was an only child. Abilities Aion eventually discovers that he can turn into a clock-like device,'' which the cures channel their energy through as a finishing/purifying attack. He can also turn into a human by the name Appearance Aion Aion looks like something crossed between a rabbit, a hamster, and a piglet. He is mostly white and light blue, and has gold patterns all over his body, as well as a golden spade-marking on his forehead. He has golden eyes as well. Koton Koton looks like the average teenage boy. He looks like he is a few year older than the cures, and is also taller. He is very fair-skinned, and has the same coloured eyes as in his normal form. His hair is honey-blonde. What he wears depends on the the situation, but it is usually at least a little bit "proper". Personality Aion is usually polite, quiet, and an over all good listener. He is really devoted to the his cause of reclaiming the Timeless zone, and does usually do whatever he can to help the cures. Because of his devotion, he can also be a bit harsh when someone else isn't doing as good as he believes they can. He does also have a fair bit of pride, which he, a lot of the time is able to swallow, as an example when the cures need him to pretend to be a plush. Relationships 'Kaede Ihara: As Kaede was successful in her first fight against a Gyaku, Aion came to trust her very easily. They got along very good, but had some clashing ideas about different things, but over all, they never argued. Even when he moved to Hotaru's, there were no hard feelings between them. Both respect each other, and does get along great. '''Hotaru Maeda: Aion and Hotaru's relationship started out rather rockily, as Aion assumed she was weak as a cure in the beginning, when she had just started out. It did get better when she managed to purify her first Gyaku, and their relationship just kept on growing. After a few episodes, Aion moves in with her, instead of living with Kaede. Rina Sanjo: Aion was suspicious of Rina (as Cure Mystery) before she agreed to fight with the other cures, which she afterwards does completely accept, and forgive, as he was in his full rights to be suspicious of her. They get along famously, and understand each other very well. White Lady: Aion does not have any memory of before he lived with White Lady, so he views her as something inbetween Mother, Ruler, and Big Sister. While she always took care of him, when he grew old enough to get the meaning of 'work', he wanted to repay her. She refused to let him help her with her work for a time, but after lots of begging, reasoning and downright threats (of course, both of them knew they weren't that serious), she finally allowed him help her with her work, and he became her assistent, and helped her with as much as she could. Ethymology : Aion (or Aeon) is a deity in the Greek Mythology who represents Time and Eternity. This is an obvious reference to the main theme of the fan-season he's in. : "Morumotto" (モルモット) means "Guinea pig", and "Koton" (子豚) means "Piglet". Gallery WIP Trivia *He is the first main mascot who does not live with the lead cure of the season. **He does live with Kaede the first couple of episodes, but then moves to Hotaru's. Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Characters Category:Mascots Category:Males